


Unspoken

by Kamu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Post-Fishman Island arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamu/pseuds/Kamu
Summary: Their roles in the grand scheme of things are vastly different, but when it comes down to it, they serve the same purpose when it comes to Luffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 860 drilled the nail in for me. Jinbei has always been a Strawhat, and Luffy has already made a place for him in his heart. It made me realize Jinbei had such a vital role in Luffy's survival all this time, even when they were virtual strangers linked only by a single person.
> 
> (hello, first OP fanfic)

Their parts to play in Luffy’s life were similar, no doubt about it.

As Jinbei looked between Zoro’s face and the offered jug of sake, Zoro pushed it into his hands.

“Heard what you did for Captain back then,” was all Zoro said.

Jinbei nodded slowly as he accepted the gift. At a later time, the cook would explain that the swordsman, who never shared his sake, had done the unthinkable and given him an entire keg’s worth of gratitude.

It was a rare thing, apparently.

“You, too?” Jinbei asked once the festivities simmered down and nearly everyone was passed out in exhaustion.

The swordsman’s slumber bubble popped and he cracked open his lone eye, lazily turning it in his direction.

“Once,” Zoro mumbled, recalling the accursed island ship. “I did what I had to do.”

For him.

“Did he ask you to join the crew first?” Zoro asked. “He made up his mind for me, almost like he knew what I would choose before I ever did. I took my time for the rest to settle in.”

The “rest” being the undying faith, the eventual reverence, and the solid responsibility they both carried.

“No. He never asked, actually. It wasn’t until I met him officially that I began understanding what his brother meant by 'watching over his little brother'.” Jinbei still ached remembering Ace. “It is incredible how the connections Luffy-kun has made in his life brought me to him in that place and time.”

Zoro recalled the cries of disbelief from the doctor on that first island.

_One more day and you would have died of starvation tied to that post, you lucky brat._

Zoro had always wondered how Luffy managed to survive days out at sea with no navigator yet still find himself trouble and more.

“Someone out there has a course set out for that idiot. Nothing could make him follow it,” Zoro said a bit breathless with a soft snort.

“He does follow the beat to his own drum,” Jinbei agreed.

Being creatures made of the same stuff (strength and honor, mostly), there was no need to elaborate what was omitted.

They had both seen their fair share of incredible forces at work in favor of the rubberman.

And there was nothing in the world that would keep them from guarding this boy and his dream.

Together, the swordsman and fishman watched as Luffy snored snuggled against the mermaid princess, tugging a strand of her hair to her discomfort.

“What a dork,” Zoro muttered.

Jinbei felt a mixture of fondness and relief at the sight of a recovering Luffy sleeping peacefully and in one piece. The feeling was so overwhelming Jinbei’s voice shook as he next spoke.

It was something he had contemplated deeply for the past two years.

“Do you think he would accept, if I asked to join you bunch in your adventures?”

Zoro laughed out loud, startling Jinbei and the nearest sleepers.

“You know, as much as everyone jokes about me and Luffy having some freak telepathic connection, I don't know. I never really know what's going on in his head.” Zoro hummed, gazing at him in consideration. "You joining us...it'd be something."

Later, when he repeated his request to Luffy before their urgent departure, the rubberman would react the same way Zoro had, with a laugh and a cheerful, “Of course!”

Standing by this boy captain to see through his dream to the end would definitely be something.


End file.
